1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a contact keyboard comprising a plurality of modular keys, individually insertable into a base frame, and in which each key comprises an actuator, axially movable for establishing connection between two parts of an electrical circuit, and an indicator cap mounted on the actuatable portion of the actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some known keyboards the connection between the parts of the electrical circuit is made by a conductive lamina which is deformable from a stable configuration with open contacts into an unstable configuration with closed contacts.
Upon depression of a key, the movable actuator performs a predetermined stroke, at the end of which the conductive lamina deforms from its stable to its unstable configuration due to the load of the actuator which overcomes the elastic reaction of the lamina itself. The extent of the deformation of the lamina is usually several millimetres while the total height of the key, owing to the dimensions of the cap, the actuator and the slides needed for a reliable actuation, results of the order of several centimeters, which is excessive for some particular uses of the keyboard.